My hamster is talking to me
by bepalin
Summary: A non-evolution x-men story


Some of the grammatical mistakes in the following are there on purpose, to make the story sound more convincing. For any other mistakes then those, I apologize. Also, the mansion in this story isn't really a school, its just a "private school" out in the middle of nowhere.   
  
  
Now then,   
  
  
  
My hamsters name is Mr. Giggles and he's my best friend in the whole wide world.  
  
My big brother Robert ( He's gunna be eleven this summer) says that Mr. Giggles is a stupid name for a pet. I told him to go eat sand. I guess it is kinda a stupid name, but Giggle's is still my bestest friend so I don't care.  
  
Mr. Giggles came with me when me and mom and Robert moved to New York. (I live in New York now) And I don't care what mom says, the apples around here are all normal sized. There's lots a land around though, Mom says we live in the "way-out-there-burbs". I dunno what that means, but there sure are a lotta trees.  
  
So me and Mr. Giggles go exploring all over the place. I don't have a lotta friends around here ( cause I'm the new kid) so I go away by myself allot. I'm gunna be an explorer when I grow up, so this is just practice. By then Ill have lots of friends to go exploring with. But I like our walks anyway( cept when Robert follows me then he makes funna me and its not fun at all).  
  
  
Anyway, me and Giggles go exploring all over the place. That's just about all you can do around my house cause like I said, there's nothing for miles. Cept this school not to far away. Its real funny, cause I never see any buses or kids around or nothing, and nobody ever talks about it like its a school. So me and Giggles decided to go take a look at it.   
  
It was a really long walk to get there, I had to take a break at lunch time, ( but don't think I'm a wuss, it really was a long walk!) but we finally got there after a long time.   
There was this really big fence round it, but we'd come all this way and I wanted to see so I found a way in.   
After all, that's what a real explorer woulda done.  
I know that's bad, and that the government and real important people put up fences to keep bad people out, but there was a hole where a tree had fell on it in the storm a few days ago so I climbed over the tree. I'm glad we had that big storm, even if it did screw up the electricity and stuff, cause it let me find out about Mr. Giggles ( Ill tell ya more bout that later).  
  
I hope I didn't break any laws. I don't want to go to jail, I'd miss Mom an awful lot, and I bet the kids in jail are way worse than Robert!   
  
So I climbed over the tree (I was just gunna go look around, really) but then all these loud alarms went off. I got scared and was gunna run away when the monster showed up.   
I'm not pretending either, this is the honest truth.  
It was really and truly a monster, just like outta the comic books.  
See there was all this gross smelly smoke then there was a monster and it had ears and fangs and a tail an it was blue and its eyes were glowing! Now I know this was real mean, and I shouldn't have done it, but I was real scared, so I threw Mr. giggles at the monster.  
  
Mr. giggles stopped him too.  
He's the bravest hamster in the whole world.  
  
The monster caught Mr. Giggles, and then looked at me and got real still. It got a real funny expression on its face but it didn't try and bite me so I guess Mr. giggles stopped it pretty good.   
Then these people came running outta the school, but they were really weird and some didn't really look like people at all! There was a lady and some guy with weird glasses and they weren't so bad, but there was another guy who had big claws and growled like my old neighbors dog, and another looked all shiny like moms toaster, and he was the size of our car!!!  
I got really scared and started crying ( but you cant tell Robert that, not ever, cause then he'd call me a baby in front of everyone!)  
A lady with white hair was there too, she flew like a bird. She tried to talk to me when she landed ( I wondered later where her wings went), but I really wanted my mom and didn't listen and then...and I'm not lying or nothing this really happened, I swear........  
  
.............Mr. Giggles talked to me.   
  
All the other people were talking to each other all upset like, but Mr. Giggles was looking right at me and he talked, clear as day. He talked in my head too, real funny, but I just know it was him.   
  
He told me it was Ok, and that the funny people would help me. And you know what's real funny? He said his name was Xavier. I laughed at that ( I wasn't so scared then, cause I was to surprised to be), and told him that he was wrong, that his name was Mr. Giggles.   
He didn't say nothing for a minute then he said, yes he was Mr. Giggles.   
Then one of the ladies that had come outside with the monsters, the one with the bright red hair, started laughing really hard.  
I guess she could hear Mr. Giggles too.   
She couldn't stop and the guy with funny glasses had to help her stand up. Mr. Giggles told her to stop that, cause she'd would only complicate the situation. That made her laugh harder. I didn't know Mr. Giggles knew such big words.  
  
Then Mr. giggles said I should tell him were I lived and I said he was silly and he should know. Then Mr. giggles said he'd forgotten and I should tell him. I said Ok but he was being a bad hamster and that I wasn't gunna give him any hamster treats tonight. Mr. giggles said, ( and I don't know If I got all this right, it was pretty complicated...)   
that in order to remedy the situation quickly he would go without his hamster treat for the night.   
Then the lady with the red hair fell over, and she was laughing so hard she couldn't breath. Mr. giggles sighed ( but it was in my head...I don't know how he does that) and said I should go with the toaster man and the lady with white hair ( cept he called them funny names, Storm and Losses)   
And he said I shouldn't tell anybody about the toaster man or the monster or the school or nothing cause it was a real big secret. And since Mr. Giggles is my bestest friend, and I figured he aught to know what he's talking about, I said Ok and followed the toaster man and the bird lady to their car.   
  
Then the toaster man wasn't a toaster any more, cause he was normal (just really, really, really, tall), and they took me home. They were real nice ( even if they were monsters), and they asked me about how I liked New York, and school, and they were just really nice. I thanked them when we got to my house ( like mom always tells me to do) and went inside to tell mom about all the cool stuff I'd seen but then I remembered what Mr. giggles had said. So I kept your secret Mr. Giggles. I just wish you'd talk to me again....  
...please?...I'll give you hamster treats...  
..I promise...  
.....please?...  
  
  
-the end-  
  
Thank you for reading, review if you like, and by all means, read some of the other work available on fanfiction.   
  



End file.
